


How Many Seeds Are In A Pumpkin

by violettestars



Series: Horseshoes and Hand Grenades Verse [3]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Alec's first Halloween outside of Manticore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Seeds Are In A Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> *~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. This is a one shot from my Horseshoes and Hand Grenade Verse. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great.~*

Ben and Alec didn't understand why their Mom was making such a big deal about Halloween. Sure it was a holiday that dated back 2,000 years but so what? They just didn't get it. So when they came down stairs that morning to find various cookies and cupcakes cooling on the kitchen counter they were even more confused. What did baked goods have to do with this pagan holiday? When Ben asked Lexi about it, she smiled and simply said, “They're for the party tonight.”

“Why are we having a party?” Alec asked with his eyebrow quirked.

“It's Halloween. We always have a party after trick or treating.” She explained still smiling.

“What's...”

“Don't even finish that sentence boys.” Dean interrupted the twins as he entered the kitchen. “Trick or treating is the best thing ever. Oh and just so we're clear, since I'm the one taking you kids out I get ten percent.”

“You get ten percent of what?” Ben asked.

“The candy you get.”

Alec looked up at his dad with wide eyes, “Whoa. We're going out to get candy?”

“Yup but ya know you boys need costumes.”

“Dad, we don't have any.”

“Me and your Mom already took care of that. C'mon, I'll show you.”

The boys glanced at each other before they followed Dean into the living room. Dean stopped in front of the couch, turned towards Ben and Alec, then gestured at the costumes laying there. “We're all going as the Justice League. To keep you two from arguing over who's going as Batman, Jake's going as him. You boys have the choice of going as The Flash or Superman.”

Ben looked over at the costumes and then up at his dad with a small smile. “I'll be Superman but three doesn't make a league, Dad.”

“Yeah, I know. Me and your mom are going as Green Arrow and Black Canary. And Stella's gonna be Wonder Woman.”

Alec grabbed The Flash costume and smirked. “Hey Dad, since I'm gonna be The Flash that means I can blur right?”

“No you can't Alec.”

“But why not? Barry Allen's the fastest man on earth. I should be able to blur.”

“It's called exposure Alec.”

“Yeah but you took care of those Asshats.”

“ALEC!”

“What dad?”

“How many times have we told you, you can't talk like that?”

“But you do.”

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he silently counted to ten. This kid was gonna kill him. “Alec, if you want to go trick or treating stop talking.”

Alec crossed his arms and glared up at his dad. Of course he wanted to go trick or treating. They were talking about free candy and Alec never passed up any kind of junk food. But before Alec could say something snarky to his dad, Ben was pulling him out the front door. He growled in frustration and jerked away from Ben.”Why'd you do that Ben?”

“Because you were making Dad mad.”

“So what? That has nothing to do with you!”

“Yes it does. He'd probably make us all stay home instead of just you. Why do you always have to run your mouth?”

Alec huffed and stomped away from Ben before he got into any more trouble. Sometimes he really, really wanted to punch his brother in the head. The thing that really got on Alec's nerves was how Ben always took their dad's side. He was such a goody two shoes. Always sucking up to the adults and trying to tell him what to do. So what if Ben was technically older than him by four minutes. That didn't mean he could try and boss him around. Alec really needed to rid Ben of his blind obedience.

Alec forgot all about his fight with Ben the moment Jake came out dressed in his Batman costume and asking to play super heroes. The rest of the day Alec, Ben and Jake spent their time running around the farm dressed in their costumes. Alec blurred around the back of the farm while Jake tried to catch him on his big wheels. Ben for the most part was keeping an eye on his brothers. He watched to make sure no ordinaries saw Alec blur among other things. Although, his watching from the sidelines didn't last long when Jake and Alec kept nagging him to play with them. Alec saw this as a win to get Ben to just be kid even if it was only for a little while. Alec was having so much fun playing with his brothers and pretending to be The Flash that he totally forgot about the free candy. That is, until his Mom called them inside.

When the boys walked in the back door they saw two huge pumpkins on the kitchen table with pieces of newspaper laying next to them. Dean had already cut a piece of the top off of one and was now doing the same to the second pumpkin. When he was done he called the boys over to help him. Ben and Alec stared at him in confusion but Jake immediately climbed up onto a chair and began pulling out the insides of the pumpkin.

“Come over here and help us.” Dean said to Alec and Ben, “We gotta get these Jack lanterns done before we go out.”

Alec and Ben each puled up a chair and glanced down into the other pumpkin. They scrunched up their noses while Alec blurted out, “These things stink.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean smirked over at him. “Clean it out so we can carve it.”

Ben stuck his hand in first and pulled out a handful of pumpkin guts. He dumped it on the newspaper next to the pumpkin not bothering to hide his disgust. “This is gross, Dad.”

Alec shook his head, “You're such a wuss, Ben.” He plunged his own hand into the pumpkin as he smirked at his twin. The smirk slid off his face quickly as his fingers came into contact with slimy innards of the pumpkin. He pulled his hand out as fast as he good and wiped it against the newspaper to make sure he got every last bit of pumpkin guts off his hand. “This is DISGUSTING!”

“And you said I was a wuss?” Ben question with a slight smile.

“You're both wusses.” Dean said with an eye roll, “Can't believe you're my clones. No less enhanced killing machines that are afraid of pumpkin guts.”

“We're not afraid.” Alec protested. “It's just gross.”

“Whatever. Don't throw that mess out when you're done cleaning out the pumpkin. You're mom wants the seeds.”

Ben looked down at the orange grossness and white seeds with an arched eyebrow, “Why?”

“So she can roast 'em.”

“How many seeds are in a pumpkin?” Alec asks, “It doesn't seem worth it.”

“I dunno, Alec. A lot. The faster you clean that out, the faster I can carve it, the faster you get to go trick or treating.”

Once they carved the pumpkins, Dean drove them into town and parked in front of the diner. He turned in his seat to talk to the boys while he handed each a pillow case. The boys nodded but none of them was listening to Dean's rules. They were bursting with excitement the moment their parents piled them into the Impala and could only focus on one thing, free candy. After Lexi tried to get the boys' to pay attention to the rules with out success, they all got out of the car and walked a few blocks to the first neighborhood. Alec and Ben watched as groups of three and four kids ran from house to house. They looked at each other and smiled but before they could take off running, Dean laid a hand on each of their shoulders. “You boys know what to do right?”

“Um yeah.” Alec said looking at his dad slightly confused. “We get free candy.”

“Yeah but when the door opens you say trick or treat.”

“Why?”

“It's tradition.”

“Oh, okay. That's kinda stupid tho.”

“Alec, I didn't make the rules, I'm just telling ya what they are. Remember, you boys don't run off. You stay with us and no eating the candy until me and your mom check it.” As soon as the words were out of Dean's mouth, Alec and Jake took off like a bullet leaving Ben standing were he was. Dean looked down at Ben with his eyebrow quirked. “Hey Benny, what you waiting for?”

“I don't understand. Dad you told us never to talk to strangers and not to take candy from them. But now you're telling us to.”

Dean chuckled while ruffling Ben's hair, “It's okay tonight, kiddo. Go have fun with your brothers.”

The boys dumped their candy into their own bowl once they got home so their parents could check it. Of course, Lexi had to keep telling Dean not to eat the kids' candy. Alec watched his father like a hawk as he went through his bowl. Dean looked up with his eyebrow raised, “What Alec?”

“I'm making sure you don't steal MY candy.”

“I told ya I get ten percent of the haul.”

“That's not what mom said.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go bob for apples or something. Your mom has all that stuff in the kitchen for you boys.”

Alec gave his dad one more stern look before joining the others in the kitchen. He immediately grabbed himself a cupcake with orange colored frosting as he watched Ben and Jake bob for apples. Alec now got why his mom made such a big deal about Halloween. He had a great night running from house to house and seeing all the other costumes and decorations. It was a fun night and he loved dressing up as one of his favorite super heroes. The free candy was a big plus too. Halloween was now Alec's favorite holiday.

 


End file.
